Macedonia/episode guide
} | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|1st Voted Out Day 3 |- | |- | ^ | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|2nd Voted Out Day 3 |- | ^ |- | rowspan=4 style="text-align: center;"|2 | rowspan=4 align="left"|"A Little Skill, A Lot Of Luck" | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|3rd Voted Out Day 6 |- | |- | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|4th Voted Out Day 6 |- | |- | rowspan=4 style="text-align: center;"|3 | rowspan=4 align="left"|"I Need To Talk To Sandy!" | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|5th Voted Out Day 9 |- | |- | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|6th Voted Out Day 9 |- | |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|4 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"First To Sleep" | rowspan=12 | | | align="center"|7th Voted Out Day 12 |- | | | align="center"|8th Voted Out Day 12 |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|5 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"House of Misfits" | | | align="center"|9th Voted Out Day 15 |- | | | align="center"|10th Voted Out Day 15 |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|6 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"The War" | | | align="center"|11th Voted Out Day 18 |- | | | align="center"|12th Voted Out Day 18 |- | style="text-align: center;"|7 | align="left"|"Happy Travels!" | | | align="center"|13th Voted Out Day 21 |- | style="text-align: center;"|8 | align="left"|"Little Children At Storytime" | | | align="center"|14th Voted Out Day 24 |- | style="text-align: center;"|9 | align="left"|"Infiltration" | | | align="center"|15th Voted Out Day 27 |- | style="text-align: center;"|10 | align="left"|"Confidence and Paranoia" | | | align="center"|16th Voted Out Day 30 |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|11 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"Petulant Children!" | | | align="center"|17th Voted Out Day 33 |- | | | align="center"|18th Voted Out Day 33 |- | style="text-align: center;"|12 | align="left"|"Bubbling Magma" | ^ | | | align="center"|19th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 36 |- | style="text-align: center;"|13 | align="left"|"Troublesome" | rowspan=18 | | | align="center"|20th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 39 |- | style="text-align: center;"|14 | align="left"|"What I Want, I Don't Get" | | | align="center"|21st Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 42 |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|15 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"Well, Crap" | | | align="center"|22nd Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 44 |- | ^ | | align="center"|23rd Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 44 |- | style="text-align: center;"|16 | align="left"|"2316" | | | align="center"|24th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 46 |- | style="text-align: center;"|17 | align="left"|"2317" | | | align="center"|25th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 48 |- | rowspan=12 style="text-align: center;"|18 | rowspan=7 align="left"|"The Third All-Star" | | | align="center"|26th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 49 |- | | | align="center"|27th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 50 |- | | | 28th Voted Out 10th Jury Member Day 51 |- ! rowspan=4 | Jury Vote |- | | 2nd Runner-Up |- | | Runner-Up |- | | Sole iSurv1vor'' |- |} Game Notes Jupiter & Pluto retained Immunity as the members were apart of Zeus and Hades respectively after the Immunity Challenge. : Kyle and Mike were not selected during the tribe pick'em and were given the opportunity to choose which tribe they could join. Kyle chose Agamemnon and Mike chose Romulus. : Alyx after her elimination handed Individual Immunity to one person which would lead into a second tribal council, Alyx chose Jared.